When It's Over
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: A series of ten one-shots dedicated to the end of a marvelous series. Couples - Lily/James, Harry/Ginny, Draco/Hermione, Tonks/Remus, and Rose/Scorpius... COMPLETE! RxR
1. Our Foolish Pranks

_Beginning Note:_

_On the sixteenth of July, twenty-eleven, I, went to go see Harry potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two._

_It's all over, it's sad - I cried as the credits rolled - but it's so exciting!_

_When the first movie cam out - tne years ago - I was three or four, and had no idea who Harry Potter was, and now, I cry whenever someone mentions the deaths of Remus Lupin, Nymthodora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Dobby, James Potter (Sr.) or Lily Evans; and vows to hunt down anyone who dissagrees that Draco Malfoy got _hotter_ as the movies progressed._

_In the honour of the end of something as wonderful as that series, I am writing - and obviously posting - several one shots in the honour of that _amazing_ movie._

_Two things: Yes, I could not believe that the Battle of Hogwarts would actually span over the entire two hours, I thought I would die if it took that long to kill Voldemort!_

_And I'm sorry that from the moment I started writing these one-shots that I haven't had time to update. The techs had litterly effed my laptop up so I've been writing in books, as well as juggling the new school term and assignments from both IT and AVID._

_But thanks if you actually lasted reading ANY of the Author Notes over the past month or so, I'd been trying to clean my entire FanFiction account up._

_I've been working on getting an original story on WattPad soon, which I will have to post a link for when I do. I might even post it on FictionPress - I think that's the site - when it's fully completed!_

_Thanks again guys!_

...**  
><strong>

**No. O1  
><strong>

**Our Foolish Pranks**  
><strong>Couple<strong>: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy  
><strong>Words<strong>: 606  
><strong>Generation<strong>: The NExt Generation  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: JK Rowling owns them, and she just has to write another novel with this generation! I'm telling you now!

...

She was going to kill him, she was going to_ make_ sure he died _slowly_ and _painfully_.

The Head Boy's pranks were tame, yes, but she was going to kill him for the _embarrassment_ he had just put her through.

Her usual fiery red/brown hair was_ blonde_.

Her Gryffindor school robes were _pink_.

She _despised_ blonde hair - except on him - and _hated _the colour pink, _hated it_! To make matters worse for her, she couldn't change it back.

The Head Girl could admire her fellow Head Boy's creativity, but she still had to hurt him before she could congratulate him.

"Don't you look _dashing_ today, Rose," her cousin, Albus Severus Potter, smirked, upon her entering the Slytherin common room.  
>"Where is he?" she hissed, ignoring his comment.<br>"I didn't think you Gryffindor students were allowed in here, my dear cousin," he continued.  
>"Oh, shut up you <em>trollop<em>, you gave me the flamin' password!" she argued, "now, _where is he_?"  
>"Where is who?" the Head Boy's voice questioned, the question coming from the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory.<br>"Scorpius Malfoy!" Rose shrieked, sighting the boy.  
>The Malfoy heir smirked, eyes scanning her appearance, "nice, Weasley, didn't know you went blonde, or like <em>pink<em>, either."  
>"I don't Malfoy, <em>you <em>know that! Now change it back!"  
>"No can do," he shook his head, the blonde hair that he donned shaking as he did - Rose couldn't argue that she thought it made him look <em>a lot <em>hotter - before continuing, "you know that."  
>"Yes you can Malfoy, no do it!" she argued.<br>"Nope, sorry."

Her eyes narrowed, but the boy's amused expression did not waver.

"Come on, Scorp, change it back, she might not hex you if you do," Albus pointed out to his best friend.  
>The Head Boy kept his eyes firmly on the girl, "Not until she agrees."<br>"My name is _not _Lily Evans, and you are _not _James Potter! I will _not _say yes, just because I cannot take anymore of your foolish pranks!" she snapped at him, "change it back or I swear that 'no' will be my permanent answer!"

She had not meant to say that last past, she mentally slapped herself as she looked over her words.

"Is that a yes?" he pressed, hitting boundaries.  
>"Fine!" Rose caved in, "just change my clothes and hair back! I hate being blonde!<p>

Scorpius Malfoy smiled, lazily flicking his wand at the girl, he uniform and hair now back to it's original state.

"Thank you," she let out a small relieved breath/  
>"I guess that makes you Lily Evans, right Weasley?" Scorpius smirked at her.<br>"Sod off," the Head Girl told him.

She flicked her wand at him once, smiling at what she saw, before leaving the Slytherin common room.

"She wants me," the younger Malfoy chuckled, sitting down on the lounge chair besides his friend.  
>"Nice hair Scorp," Albus let out a laugh.<p>

The Slytherin's eyes widened, surveying his reflection in the green-tinted window.

"Rose Weasley! Get back here!" he yelled, quickly running after the Head Girl, a hand on his, now, fluoro pink hair.

...

_End Note:_

_I'm not exactly proud of that one, but it was kind of fun to write!  
>I noticed in the movie that Scorpius looked a lot like Draco AND Astoria, like a perfect mix and did anybody notice how much like James Potter Sr. that both James Sirius Potter and Albus Severus Potter looked? They may not have glasses but they both look like him!<br>That's number one done - aha 'one-done' it sounds funny! - The next one is a James Potter and Lily Evans one shot.  
>The original title for this was 'A Rose Forever After' but it didn't go with it. - 'A Rose Forever After' is the title of a book by 'Richard Castle' who is a character in the show 'Castle', just saying :)<br>_


	2. Decisions of the Order

**No. O2**

**Decision of the Order**  
><strong>Couple<strong>: Lily Evans and James Potter  
><strong>Words<strong>: 2,373  
><strong>Generation<strong>: Marauder's Generation  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: JK Rowling should have written it from the very begginning, but then again, that wouldn't have stopped us from writing things, would it?

...

"Thomas has the snitch! Gryffindor have won the House Cup!"

That voice, those words, the roar from the crowd, echoed in James Potter's mind, as he remembered the historic events of only an hour ago.

"Yeah James? I've made my decision, and joining the Order is it. I'm going to fight, James, and nothing you say is going to stop me."

That voice was now Lily Evans', and those words were what she said before she left him in the Head's common room before the match.

"Lily, I love you, and I _refuse_ to let you go through with it. You _will _get hurt."

That was what he had said, just before she exited the orom.

She had looked back, but ony for a second, before she continued out the door.

"James! Hey Prongs, you okay?" his bestfriend questioned over the noise in the Gryffindor common room.  
>"I have to get out of here," he muttered, pushing his way through the moving crowd towards the portrait.<p>

He left the party behing him, wandering through the empty school corridors.

…

Lily let her eyes scan over the partment in front of her. She let her eyes fix on his name, which was slowly making its way across the page.

"That's Remus," she said to the seventh year prefect to her left, who watched her, worried.

She took the map before leaving the Head's commin room in a hurry. Continuasly, her eyes checking the spot that continued to move across the seventh floor.

The Head Girl began thinking about the eason for this, the reason for her having to _chase_ him around the chool, when they both could be together in the Gryffindor common room with their friends, celebrating the win of the Quidditch cup and the end of their final school year.

But it was a decision that she was slowly begginning to regret, as she began thinking of _why_ she had to do this. It was because of her decision to join the 'Order of Pheniox' that she was chasing this boy.

She felt worthless agaiunst the Slytherin students when they had attacked those muggle-born first years, and when they went after Charlie Weasley and Nymthodora Tonks because of their family heratige. To them, she was just another filthy muggle-born; and when she stood up for the others, they made her remember it.

That being only part of her decision to join the Order, and the other being about her parents.

But the fact that Voldemort had killed them can't be helped; and she knew that she could not blame herself or try to change it.

She quickened her pace, shaking her head as she tried to forget the thoughts of her parent's death, and continued to follow James' trail. But as she checked the map once more, the spot dissapeared just before her. In his name's place, her name was circling on the spot as she looked around the corridor.

James Potter had dissapeared from sight, like he was never there to begin with.

…

"Tell me something Potter, do you pride yourself in being a bully?" she had asked him in year three, he had only asked her out in reply – she had said no, once again that week.

"You think because your father is the Minister of Magic that you can walk over everyone else, both you and Black!"  
>"Snape is a Death Eater!" he retaliated, "try that one for size!"<br>"So is just about everyone in your best friend's family! His aunt tried to torture _my_ parents!" she screamed in reply, "how about _you_ try _that_ on for size !"  
>"Padfoot isn't a Death Eater!"<br>"And neither is Severus!"  
>"How can you stand up for him, Evans? He called you a … a <em>you-know-what<em>!" James reinded her, letting out an exhausted breath.  
>"Say it James, he called me a mudblood, say it I <em>dare<em> you," she narrowed her eyes at him.  
>"Why do you stand up for him" he asked again.<br>"I'm not standing up for him, but it doesn't mean I believe he would become a Death Eater," Lily said, nodding matter-of-factly.  
>"He <em>is<em> a Death Eater, Lily Evans, I will prove that to you one day," he warned her before he left the Gryffindor common room, eyes from fellow students followed him as he did.

"Oi, Potter," she called him back.  
>"What?"<br>"Don't think that name slip-up wil happen again, the day it does, is the day you _prove_ to me that Severus is _truly _a Death Eater, with the mark and all," the prefect explained.

James remembered that conversation, it was a week after the incident when OWL's had finished.

For some reason, he regretted every word.

…

Lily cursed to herself.

Who was she kididng? She wouldn't be able to find him! He was a Marauder for Christ's sake!

She knew hat he was possble one of bery few people that knew of every un-plottable room in Hogwarts, and she was only on the seventh floor, who knew how many other rooms were on this floor and the many others in this school.

He had told her of a few rooms and passage ways in the school that he did not think their Head Master knew of, but it had been Sirius Back that reminded him of their favourite un-plotted room.

The Head Girl found the two statues that the door would appear between; she had made James show her how to open the door, just at the start of that year.

_I want the place he went, I want the place where James Potter is._

She thought, closing her eyes tightly, not knowing whether or not it would work.

Then when she opened her eyes, the ornate, black, door was appearing before her.

Lily smirked to herself, _it had worked_.

…

James Potter picked up yet another pebble, and threw it across the room, it bounced as it hit the ground, once, twice, and once again, before it was caught.

"What do you want?" he asked his visitor.  
>"Sirius said that you left the party early, so I asked Remus for the map, and I followed you," they explained, "until you dissapeared."<br>"What do you want" he repeated.  
>"To talk to you, James, I wanted to talk to you without getting into another bloody fight about a decision that you and I both know that I will be sticking by until the day I die, even if it means by the hands of Voldemort himself!"<br>"That is why I'm against your decision, Lily, so, since you've made your decision, you can go back to the party, I'm sure that it's fun," the Head Boy told her.  
>"I don't want to go back to that party, not until I talk to you and sort this out," Lily answered calmly.<br>"_This_? As in the relationship we both knew wouldn't work? Or the problem that I don't want you to go on a friggen _suicide_ mission?" he asked her, his voice harsh and cold.  
>"Everything," she whispered, "I want to explain to you about <em>everything<em>."  
>"I don't want to hear it, because I know it is probably all lies, all to get me back to a stupid party. It's not goin-"<br>"This is my problem! You! You are becoming my problem! I know you care about me James! But I made this decision based on things that you had never understood! And as for this relationship? It depends on whether or not you shut the hell up and listen to me, _for once_."

He fell silent, watching the gir in front of him, astonished with er choice of words.

"My reasons for joing the Order of Pheonix have nothing to do with what is between us. I _know_ that I'll get hurt, I _know _that James, but this has nothing to do with whatever happens with us. Nothing at all."  
>"Then why are you doing it! Why are you throwing out your entire life, just because of something in the past?" he asked her.<br>"Because the past is what I'm holding onto, because it is the only thing with happy memories in it," she answered him.  
>"Then let me, let <em>us<em>, make the greater memeories for the future. Do you really think that your parents would have wanted you to be mourning them still? You helped me go through my parent's death, but you're jumping directly into the deep end when it comes to your own," James told Lily, "we're trying to help you, yet you keep pushing us away."  
>"Pushing everyone away? Or just you?" she questioned.<br>"_Everyone_," he argued.

The Head Girl shook her head, letting her loose red/brown locks of hair shake with it. She looked at the boy, feeling a small tear drop on her cheek.

"You heard me before you left, I _refuse_ to let you do this, you _will _get hurt."  
>"You had made the decision to join also, I had tried to tell y<em>ou <em>otherwise, yet you told me not to argue. So I dropped it, but when I decide to make the decision, it is all of a sudden a world freaking war!" she snapped at him.  
>The boy closed his eyes, sighing, "Because I'm not just fighting for myself."<br>"Neither am I, James Adam Potter, when in God's name will you realise that? I'm fighting for everything that Voldemort has done to my family, not jut because I want to go and throw myself out there for fun," Lily told him.  
>"You will get hurt."<br>"So will you."

She had a point, he could not fight that, but he was still refusing to let her do this, he would not allow her to go through that, not after what he saw happen to his parent's.

James Potter pulled a hand from his pocket, clutching it around the small box that had been burning a hole in his pocket since the moment he had placed it in there.

"Lily Rose Evans, you do not understand, how much different it is now," he shook his head slightly, "do you?"  
>"I do know how much different it is now, I know how much more<em> dangerous<em> it is, also. Do you think that will stop me?"  
>"Of course not, you are you, and you will fight, no matter what I say to you."<br>"Then why did you fight me? Then why did you tell me not to do it?" she questioned him, "why did you tell me to not join the Order?"  
>"Because I'm scared."<p>

She had not expected him to say that. James Potter, who had been thrown of broomsticks by bludgers speeding at nearly 100 km/ph and fallen over thirty ft. to the ground, who had seen death and faced it directly. She never thought he'd be _scared._

"I'm scared, of losing you; I'm scared of watching you go, just like I watched my parents. I'm scared of seeing you walk away from me, because you found someone who actually deserved you. I'm scared, because you're the only real thing in my life at the moment, and I don't want you to leave," the Head Boy shook his head, clutching tighter around the box in his palm before opening it enough that she could see it from where she stood, "I'm scared of you finally realising who you're with, and walking away. I had known I loved you from the start, but you were always different."  
>"James, what is-"<br>He looked at it as he spoke, "I had gotten this, hoping that I could talk you out of your decision by using it, but it wouldn't work. I was going to take you back to the lake, where we had our first date and kiss, I was going to to start by begging, but that wouldn't be right. This was going to be my last resort."

James Potter knew that he wasn't going to get what he wanted, her not joining the Order, but he was going to try.

"I already know the answer to this question. But please, can you change your mind about the Order of Pheonix, just re-consider?" he asked her once more.  
>"You know I can't, not when I would be sitting back, watching you and everyone else risk their lives," she told him.<br>"I know that."

Lily wiped her eyes, her vision blurred slightly. She noticed the space around her changing, the ground beneath her turning from solid marble to a soft grass. She saw in the distance, the Black Lake, it was faded in the background behind James.

He had walked towards her, standing barely a foot away from her.

"I'm guessing it knew what I wanted," he smiled, looking at his feat nervously, "I had rehearsed this, so many times, I even got Padfoot to pretend to be you at one point, that's how desperate I got, but I just didn't know whether or not it would work."

He shook his head, noticing how stupid he sounded.

"Lily Rose Evans. I love you, you know that right?" he asked her.  
>"Just shut up and kiss me you idiot," she smiled through tears, having already known where this was going.<p>

Lily was the one who stepped forward first, pulling him into the kiss, both of them capturing the sparks of passion that went between them.

She had found a way to get the ring onto her finger as she kissed him, not letting him know, and hoping that he would notice it soon.

"I love you," she whispered, placing both hands on either side of his face.  
>"I know you have the ring," he smirked.<br>"Shut up."

James Potter had gotten only half of what he wanted, but with what he had, he'd have to deal with it.

…

_Need I say how much this is drabbling? No, because you should already know! So this is my second dedication, and if you haven't noticed, it took FOREVER!_

_This series type thing is just going to happen every once in a while, if I feel as though I want it to be dedicated to the series, and it is a Harry Potter series one-shot, then I will post it under the story with the dedications._

_Uh, yeah._

_Review?_


	3. How Long Did This Take?

**How Long Did This Take?**  
><strong>Couple<strong>: Remus Lupin and Nymthodora Tonks  
><strong>Words<strong>: 1,039  
><strong>Generation<strong>: Marauder's Generation to the Golden Trio Generation  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: If you're looking for a very rich and successful woman, keep looking, I'm not her.

…

As Nymthodora Tonks, looked across the kitchen table, at the man sitting there, she wondered, how long had it taken, to get to where they were right now? What had they gone through, before they finally had taken the risk, that she'd been trying to get him to take, since the moment they had met again?

She remembered when she met him, he was only in second year, as she walked up and had the Sorting Hat placed on her bubble gum pink hair, her eyes dodging between the Gryffindor table where he and her favourite cousin sat, and the Slytherin table where the rest of her family lay.

You see, back then it was only a crush, as she looked up to him in a way. He was older, may it be by only two years, but back then it seemed like a lot, and he was a lot smarter, a lot wiser than her cousin, of whom was really the only male in her life then, nesides her best friend, Charlie Weasley.

As time had grown on, that crush had faded slightly, as she watched him go through OWLS and NEWTS and then finally graduate, leaving two years ahead of her. She didn't even think that he had noticed her really, during those five or six years that they knew each other. He was one of Sirius' best friends, and that made her off limits. If only her cousin could see them now.

Then, after she graduated, she joined the Order of Pheonix, her life already complicated after the death of Lily and James Potter, and the fall of Voldemort, but the Order wasn't really needed anymore. It was just her way of reconecting with Remus Lupin, after everything that had happened.

With Sirius being sent to Azkaban, and Peter's death also, Remus was the only Marauder presumed to be alive, and he was what reminded her of her cousin, who she never saw again.

As years went on, they had stayed in contact, even though it was useless. Her infatuation over him had washed away, many years ago, but she knew that it was there, just waiting to be called back.

She heard stories, from Charlie, that he had heard from his younger brother Ron, about Lily and James' son, growing up and reaching Hogwarts. Nymthodora had wanted to see him, but knew that it was risky. She knew that he did not know much about his parents, and he possibly knew nothing about Voldemort, and her contacting him would not help especially with his Godfather in gaol, and his parent's dead.

Tonks remembered receiving a letter, at the start of Harry's third year. It was Remus, telling her that he finally secured a job, even though most employers would not hire him, because of his 'furry little problem'. When he said that he would be teaching Harry, she thought of what could happen.

And then Sirius escaped from Azkaban.

Now that came to a shock, for both of them. As they both still believed that Sirius had been the reason that Lily and James were dead, and that her cousin had been the one that killed Peter Pettigrew.

But as the year drew to a close, she received another letter. One from Remus Lupin and one from her cousin.

Both explained the same thing, how they had changed the secret keeper of the Potter's cottage at the last minute, and how Peter had given them to Voldemort. About how Sirius confronted Peter, shortly after Hagrid had rescued Harry from the wreckage, and how Peter had faked his own death, leaving the Ministry no choice but to place Sirius on trial for Peter's murder.

The thing was, hearing that story, reminded Nymthodora of everything Remus meant to her. Hearing from her cousin had reminded her of how much she had hoped to be with Remus Lupin, in some form or way.

When the Order of Pheonix was regrouped again, this time with her there, she saw a lot more of the man she had begun to love again. And as she heard the tale of how Voldemort had been reborn, she had become scared once more.

Nymthodora had thought of Lily and James Potter as heroes, and now, the man that killed them was back, forcing a lot of the Order of Pheonix to remember how much the pair had done for them, whether they had noticed it from the beginning or not.

She remembered that they were the ones who introduced her to the man she sat across from now.

Then after Sirius' death, Remus was the one, who let her her sit in his embrace, her eyes dried out, with no more tears to bring.

She had tried to get him to see it then, see that they could work out, but he continued with the same reasons that she knew were not true.

"_I'm too poor, I'm too dangorous, you deserve someone young, someone whole."_

She knew that she didn't want any of those things. She wanted _him_.

As time went on, it continued. He would show interest in her, but when faced with the possibilty, he would shut it down, leaving her to hear his exuces, again and again.

When Albus Dumbledore was murdered, at the top of the Astronomy tower, Nymthodora realised she could take no more of his exuces.

"_I don't care Remus! I want you!"  
>"You deserve someone better, Dora, you don't-"<br>"I don't care! When will you realise that?"  
>"I have realised that, but Nymthodora, you know that I would never be able to support you. You will always deserve better."<br>"You will never realised, that I don't want pure, I have always wanted you."_

She could only laugh at the feeble memory, but smiled as she remembered him cutting her off with a kiss, slow and gentle.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked her, taking her hand from across the table.  
>"Just how much I love you," she smiled.<br>"I love you, also," he replied, leaning forward and placing a kiss on the corner of her lips.

If only it hadn't taken this long for him to realise.

If only her cousin could see them now…

…

_Let's start with a small spell-check. 'Gaol' is the Australian spelling of 'Jail', as you weirdos put it  
>This was a quick job, just letting you now, and it's a total drabble. No joke.<br>This is my third dedication to the last Harry Potter movie. Now did I say that I've written a lot lately? Oh yes I did, in a note at the end of the last Prompt to Lily and James, so I should be posting frequently, whether it be song-fics for the iPod challenge, or just random fics that I come up with when I'm bored, I should be posting a lot._

_A lot has happened recently, and I guess I'm burrying myself in my writing. I don't know whether or not that is a good thing, or a bad thing!_

_Again, thankyou for putting up with my random scrawls and the amount of Hiatus I've placed on my stories._

_Thanks!_

_Review?_


	4. Differently Different

**Differently Different  
>Couple<strong>: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy  
><strong>Words<strong>: 1,322**  
>Generation<strong>: The Golden Trio (A Few Years Later)**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: This couple is genious, if only J.K Rowling was smart enough to make Hermione get with Draco instead of Ron :P  
><strong>AN**: Eplilouge in Deathly Hallows never happened, but I don't know what parts of the actual book and movies will be there also. But most of my stuff is total OC so I don't know what was gonna happen with it.

…

No one had approved of their relationship. No one believed it would work. Only because she helped defeat Voldermort and because he helped Voldermort try to kill her. They were complete opposites but somehow they made it work.

But what made them work wasn't that they wanted to prove everyone wrong, it wasn't that they wanted to prove a point and say that what they were doing is possible. It was because, even though they had spent seven years, trying to prove that they hated eachother that hate had always been lined with pure passion, a raw love that they never had explored, not until now.

She walked through the entrance at the Ministry of Magic, holding a coffee in one hand and sifting through files in her arm, but muttering charms underneath her breath. She was late for this conference because of him, and she was going to make him pay.

"Well, Hermione, nice of you to join us," Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt smiled at her as she entered his office that morning.  
>"I'm so sorry, Draco was being an idiot as usual," she explained, placing the files in front of him, "these need your signiture."<br>"I'll look at them later," he told her turning back to the group of aurors in front of him, "and where is Malfoy this morning."  
>"With his mother, Nacrissa is only getting sicker," the witch sighed, remembering the woman's face the last time she had seen her.<p>

Nacrissa Malfoy had only been getting worse and worse, watching as her son continued to grow up, with the past that they had, it was agonising to watch such an inteligent witch, slowly fade away like she was.

"Let's get on with this then, unless Granger wants to go back to her boyfriend," Cormac McLaggen suggested, sneering as he mentioned the girl's boyfriend.  
>"And how about you quit holding grudges that obviously aren't needed," Hermioned suggested to him in reply, noticing the look he had made when he had mentioned Draco Malfoy.<p>

No matter how much people fought it, Hermione still made it clear that she was not going to leave Draco, not if her life depended on it.

…

Hermione Granger sighed, leaning back on the couch, dropping her bag beside her. She closed her eyes, hoping to fall asleep where she sat.

Cormac McLaggen had been nothing but trouble, ever since she had started helping with the Auror teams, helping them here and there with cases and problems that may have arrised.

He still held a grudge to Draco Malfoy, and she hated how he treated him. She knew that Draco had changed, her was never really the person they thought he was when they attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was all an image, created by his father.

Hermione knew that it would take a lot more than a few jokes from the Minister of Magic, for most of those Aurors to realise that Draco Malfoy was a changed man.

"Tired?" he asked, leaning on the doorway in front of her.  
>"Stupid McLaggen, I wish I could just slap him," the witch explained, running a hand down her face before looking up at him, "you didn't come into work today," she noted.<br>"I was with my mother, she was being demanding just about all day, I'm lucky I got away when I did, otherwise I'd be there all night," the Slytherin chuckled, walkng towards her.

Draco sat beside her, pulling his girlfriend onto his lap.

"You could have slapped McLaggen, you had punched me, remember?" he said, leaning his forehead against hers.  
>"Yeah, but it's not worth losing my job, Draco, you know that," Hermione reminded him, smiling slightly as she remembered the memory.<p>

She placed on hand in his blonde hair, leaning forward and bringing him into a kiss. She held it there, making sure to pull away from him slowly.

"I love you," he whispered to her, pushing her hair back from her face.  
>"I love you too," the Gryffindor replied, her whisper matching his.<br>"If I don't cook, we won't be eating tonight, will we?" Draco Malfoy asked with a smirk.  
>She shrugged slightly, "probably not."<p>

Hermione pulled him back into a kiss, this time, making sure it wasn't just a peck. His lips moved with hers, and their tongues clashed. She straddled his waist, and laughed as he picked her up like that, carrying her away from the lounge room and into their shared bedroom, placing her back on the bed, before kissing her again.

…

Hermione wandered around the bedroom, playing with things here or there. Draco had left the room, to call his mother, make sure that she wasn't torturing the house elf that was helping her.

Something seemed out of place, Hermione could tell. And as she absent-mindly opened the bedside table draw, she found the reason why.

A small velvet box, placed carefully in the back corner, where he didn't think she would look.

The Gryffindor smiled, opening the box and admiring the ring inside. She knew she shouldn't have seen this, but that boy had never been good at hiding things.

She walked out to the kitchen, holding the box safely in her palm, her hand behind her back.

"Dinner is nearly ready," Draco Malfoy told her as she walked into the kitchen.

Her boyfriend was standing over a chopping board, not using magic to cut the herbs in front of him.

Hermione flicked her wand, causing the knife to start cutting the herbs by its self.

"'Mione?" he asked, confused as he watched her flick her wand at each of the kitchen appliances that were working away to make their dinner.  
>"You remember when I told you, that you're a horrible liar, you can't hide things if your life depended on it, and I think that you shouldn't do surprised because you and I <em>both <em>know that you can't keep it a secret?" she asked him, standing only inches away from him.  
>"Yeah, you tell me that every day," he chuckled.<p>

She twisted her arm, pulling her hand from behind her back, and holding the box on her palm in front of him.

"I guess you found that," he said uncomfortably, rubbing a hand on his neck and giving a nervous chuckle.  
>"I knew something was out of place in that room," Hermione smiled.<br>"What are you going to do with it?" Malfoy asked her, watching her intently.  
>"I was just going to stand here and smile until you go the picture," she laughed, before placing the box in his hands, "but it's your choice what happens with that ring, not me."<br>"So if I decided to place it on your finger, you wouldn't care?"  
>"No, not at all," she nodded.<br>"If I was to say that I loved you, and that I would never stop, you wouldn't care?"  
>"Well, I already know that it's true, so why would I care, I'd say that I loved you too."<br>"If I was going to ask you to marry me, would you care?"  
>"If Ginny isn't allowed to be my maid-of-honour, you'd be having a few problems," the Gryffindor smiled.<br>Draco coughed slightly, taking her hand, "Hermione Granger, I love you, and I will never stop, you know that right?"  
>"You told me only a few seconds ago," she smirked.<br>"Then would you marry me?"  
>"Draco Malfoy, who do you think I am?" Hermione laughed with a nod, "yes."<br>"Yes?"  
>"Yes."<p>

Hermione Granger realised that this was not normal; this wasn't like how it would normally play out. It would normally go a bit more subtle, the man would get down on one knee, say a speech about how much they love them, and then ask the woman to marry them.

But then she realised, this was her and _Draco Malfoy_ she was talking about. There was nothing traditional about them. They were perfectly, differently different.

…

_Drabble. Drabble. Drabble. Drabble.  
>Need I say more?<br>That's the fourth dedication, and I think they're going well.  
>Like I said, I've written a heap lately! So there'll be a lot of new stuff being posted!<em>

_Review?_


	5. I'll Be Your Savior

**I'll Be Your Savior  
>Couple: <strong>Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger**  
>Words: <strong>1,277**  
>Generation: <strong>The Golden Trio**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I'm probably not the only person to use this idea, either, so yeah, nobody wins in this scenario!

…

Draco Malfoy fidgeted in his spot, a seat in the middle of the large room. Around him, Aurors sat, watching him, all in judgement, all of them wanting the same thing, for him to go through as a guilty man, so that they could go home for the day.

"_You didn't have to come, love" he told her.  
>"I wanted to be here, Draco, because I'm going to get you out of this," she replied, her smile being the only thing to hide her worried expression.<br>"If all else fails, just remember I love you," he whispered, holding either side of her face and capturing her brown eyes with his silver ones.  
>"I know, and I love you too."<em>

His eyes flicked up to the Minister of Magic, sitting directly in front of him, up on the stadium, who was watching him with apoligetic eyes, "can you explain the details of your first mission for Lord Voldemort?"  
>The Malfoy heir swallowed, his throat dry, choosing his words carefully, "it was an initiation mission. I was ordered to kill Albus Dumbledor."<br>"But you did not complete the orders?" the Minister questioned him.  
>"No. Proffesor Dumbledore had made a deal with my Godfather, Severus Snape, to make sure I was unable to do it. Albus Dumbledore was not to die by my hands, it was to be done by Severus," he replied, nodding slightly.<p>

A whisper went through the room, before an Auror from Minister Shacklebolts side silenced the room, by intterupting their talking. The Auror was Harry Potter.

"I have evidence to prove this fact," he stated, giving the ex-Death Eater in front of him a small smile, everything being for old times sake.  
>"Yes, a memory from Severus Snape, of which could have been tamperred with," Ernie Mccallum commented from the other side of the room, "the evidence could have been tampered with before we even reached the end of the war."<br>"Can I say something?" her small voice said, standing at the entrance to the court room.

When the whisper broke out once more, all eyes had gone to her, even Draco's.

She stood there, no emotion on her face, her hair pushed from her face with a large clip that held a ruby love-heart in its centre, the same clip that he had given her only a month earlier.

"_What's this?" she asked him, looking up to him with a confused expression.  
>"A gift," he answered her with a chuckle.<br>"Is it a special occasion?" she continued, still looking at him confused.  
>"No, but it is for everything you've done, love, and I think you deserved something after all the pain I put you through all those years ago," the boy smirked, watching her face light up as she removed the lid off of the small box.<br>"Draco, it's beautiful."  
>"So are you, love," he told her.<em>

"Of course Ms. Granger," Minister Shacklebolt nodded to the war hero.  
>"Is there a specific reason you're here? Because from where we stand, you aren't supposed to be in this court room," the voice of a very annoyed Doloras Umbridge, from the far left side of the room.<br>"I'm here to clear an innocent man," the determined Gryffindor told her ex-proffesor, "I wouldn't be here for anything else."  
>"Then speak, you twit," Doloras snapped.<p>

Hermione Granger stepped forward, looking towards the man in the centre of the room. He looked at her with wide-eyes, obviously having not known what she was going to do.

"You want to put a guilty man behind bars? Then you go looking for Voldemort's body," she told them, "but right now, you're all trying to put an _innocent _man behind bars, with you completely illogical pieces of evidence!"  
>"Explain," Kinsley Shacklebolt nodded.<br>"Draco Malfoy was pressured, by his family, by his heritage, by his _blood-status_, to do that mission. I know for a fact, the he was not willing to do the mission that you are all so keen on putting him in Azkaban for being given," she looked around at all of them.  
>"How would know this?" her ex-proffesor spoke from her seat.<br>"Because Draco Malfoy came to the Order of Pheonix with the information, and that led Albus Dumbledore to ask Severus Snape to stop Draco," Hermione smiled.  
>"Albus Dumbledore's source?" another Auror questioned.<br>"Me," she answered firmly.

"_Granger!"  
>"What do you want Malfoy?" she sighed, turning to face the Slytherin.<br>"I know you're apart of the Order, and I need your help," he told her.  
>"What are you-"<br>"I _need_ you help," he repeated.  
>"What do you need?"<br>"They want me to kill Dumbledore," he explained, "if I don't, he could kill my parents."  
>"Why not go to Dumbledore yourself?" she asked.<br>"Because I'm a Death Eater, you git, do you really believe that he'll take me seriously?"  
>"Come with me to Dumbledore, and I'll help, but I'm not going to believe you either without proof."<br>"Is this enough proof?" he lifted his left sleeve, showing the newly branded mark on his arm._

…

Whispers had escaped across the room once more; she could hear them from outside, having left after explaining the story to the Aurors on the stands.

The story of how Draco Malfoy had come to her, asking her for help; how he was scared, terrified, and didn't want to go through with the orders to kill his Headmaster. She told them about how they had gone to the Headmaster and explained the orders to him that having fit in with what he had already heard, and had already planned to do. But the two had not known that he would then ask the boy's Godfather to complete the orders for him.

Hermione Granger heard the doors to the court room open, and the Aurors that once sat inside file out of the room, all of them murmuring amongst themselves. She couldn't hear a word they were saying, and none of it sounded like good news.

'_The Dememntors would love him_'

Her eyes widened, a tear dropping on her cheek.

"No," she murmured, looking amongst them, finding that he wasn't there, "no."  
>"Love?" he asked from the doorway, watching her fret as she looked around for him, "love, I'm right here."<br>"Draco," her voice was a whisper.  
>"Yes, love?" he continued slowly, taking in her worried expression, "I'm not going anywhere."<br>"I know," she smiled, running up to let him envelope her in his arms. 

She smiled burrying her face into his pale white neck, not even bothering to wish away the tears that dawned her face.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated, again and again, her voice muffled.  
>"I love you too, but why are you crying love?"<br>She smiled, pulling away to look at him, "I thought they'd made you go, taken you away from me."  
>"You think I'd let them take me away from you?" Draco Malfoy chuckled, "Hermione Jean Granger, you are quite silly for the brightest witch I've ever met."<br>"Of course I thought that," the war hero shook her head, trying to forget it for the moment.  
>"Well I'm not leaving you, ever," he reminded her, placing a kiss on the corner of her lips.<br>"I'm going to hold you to that Draco Malfoy," she wanred him.

The ex-Death Eater laughed again, hugging her close again, wiping a tear from her eyes as he looked over her shoulder.

His mother was giving him a small smile, watching her son stand with the woman he loved, knowing that she was the reason her son was not in Azkaban at this moment. She owes that girl, a lot…

…

_Ahum, please excuse this ammount of drabble. And if you have read it, I feel completely sorry for you, because I just placed you through the worse pain possible. So sorry _

_This is just another drabble to add to the list of things that I am dedication to the end of a marvelous series._

_There shall be another one posted either tonight or tomorrow._

_Yours,_

_The person who just put you through the pain of reading this piece of drabble crap…_

_:D_

_P.S. You can follow me on twitter? I'll be your bestest friend ever  
>https: /twitter(dot)com /#!/ paigeyovkoff  
>(Remove spaces and the (dot) thingy)<em>

_Review?_


	6. Little White Lies

**Little White Lies  
>Couple: <strong>James Potter and Lily Evans**  
>Words: <strong>616**  
>Generation: <strong>Marauder's Generation**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Believe you mistook me for J.K. Rowling again, sorry, that happens a lot…

…

Her laughter was echoed around the train compartment, as he sat there smiling, watching her laugh.

He loved seeing her like this, carefree, happy, she didn't even care that his best friend was planning their next prank on Severus Snape! She was just laughing as she watched Peter Pettigrew's facial expression everytime he starts eating another _Bernie Bott's Flavoured Bean._

"Bleh, snot flavoured," the boy complained, looking through the box once more to pick out another one, this time coloured a light pink.  
>"Roses," Lily smiled, looking at the bean, "just warning you ahead, that they don't taste as good as they smell."<br>"Thank you Lily," he replied, placing it carefully on his tongue and chewing on the small lolly.  
>"I think it's time for our patrol," James Potter sighed, looking at the watch on his wrist.<br>"Already?" the Head Girl complained, "It can't be."  
>"You said at twelve-o'clock, it's twelve-oh-one," he pointed to his wrist.<br>"Well, we'll see you later guys," she murmurred, following her fellow Head student out of the train cmpartment.

The first five minutes of their patrol, was silent. Neither of them spoke as they checked compartments along the train, making sure nothing was out of place. It was not until the Head Boy pulled Lily into an empty compartment and pulled the blind that they finally spoke.

The compartment he had pulled her into was not as large as they had thought. He was pressed against her, in between the dozens of trunks that had been stacked into the small compartment.

"Good summer?" he asked her.  
>"Could have been better," she shrugged.<br>"Petunia?"  
>"No, Vernon," she reminded him.<br>"So the toad really did stay for the holidays?"  
>"Yes, and it wasn't fun," she smiled, "but I do remember getting all of these letters from this boy I know."<br>"Really?' he smirked.  
>"Yeah, I think it was a bit stalkerish, especially when he showed up on my doorstep and took me to the park and force fed me chocolates," she continued, raising an eyebrow at the boy.<br>"Maybe he wanted to get some fat on your skinny body," he suggested.  
>"Probably," she replied, shrugging her shoulders again.<p>

He caught her eyes with his, hazel meeting green. They hadn't really had a chance to be alone together since the last week of holidays, with their being no time with their preperations for the new school year.

Lily stretched up, onto the tips of her toes, so that she could place her lips on his cheek, "thank you."  
>"Anytime," he assured her.<br>"Maybe this weekend then? First Hogsmeade weekend for year sevens," she told him.  
>"That sounds like a good idea, and maybe then, we could tell everyone?" he pressed.<br>"If we're lucky," she smiled, pulling away for a moment.

James had pulled her back towards himself, taking her lips in his. It was just a small kiss, them both pulling away, only enough, to rest their foreheads against the others, their noses barely touching.

"I missed you," James Potter whispered.  
>"I missed you too," she told him.<p>

…

"I wonder where they both are," Peter said, looking back to the compartment door, "they have been gone a while."  
>"Let them have their romantic reunion," Remus chuckled.<br>"So you know?" Alice Prewitt guessed, piping up from Sirius' left.  
>"About Evans and Prongs? Who else would he have been sending love letters to?" Sirius questioned, "and who else would he be sneaking off to see half way through the holidays?"<br>"Think they know that we know?" Hestia asked.  
>"Let's just let them think we don't, for a little while longer, they'll tell us sooner or later," Remus suggested, with a small smile on his features.<p>

…

_I only just noticed I don't title the chapters…_

_Well, I'm going to say that if you want a list of what one-shots are in this series, that you check out my profile, because that will shortly have the list. Unless, yanno, you just wanna waste time and search through them Not like that'd take long, but still!_

_If you were a reader of 'She Was a Gallagher Girl', I am removing that in the next week, to re-write the entire thing. And when I get that re-written to match the details I've forgotten, then I will re-post it, but I cannot determine when thet'll happen._

_TUMBLR UP AND RUNNING! Sigh, I think I'm in love with Tumblr, but of course, I don't think my boy friend would like that :P_

_Thanks!_

_Review?_

_Tumblr - http: / paigeeeeyovkoff (dot) tumblr (dot) com /_

_Twitter - __https:/ /twitter(dot)com /#!/ paigeyovkoff_

– _Remove (dot) and spaces –_


	7. Just a Touch of Paint, Coloured Love

**Just a Touch of Paint, Coloured Love.  
>Couple:<strong> Rose Weasley and Scorpius Mafloy**  
>Words: <strong>664**  
>Generation: <strong>Next Gen.**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>Who do you think I am? Far out! Besides, do you think that J.K. Rowling would write a piece of drabble like this?

…

Her paintbrush slid swiftly down the corner of the newly nailed timber, the pale green paint evenly spreading downwards.

It brought a smile to her face, remembering the reason that she was painting the spare room.

The thought sent her to place her free hand on her stomach, her 'baby bump' was far more evident than her husband told her, he knew that she had become more self-concious since the bump had shown.

She knew from his constant reminders everyday, that he didn't care how much weight she had put on since the start of her pregnancy, all that mattered to him was that they were going to be raising a child together.

He hadn't thought he'd be a good father, even after her constant reasuring, but even if he didn't know it now, he'd still be an amazing father when the baby was born, she was counting on it.

The Ravenclaw student remembered how they had once said, that they were too young to get married, a year later, they were repeating their vows, and that was only at age twenty.

A year-and-a-half after that marriage, her cousin had mentioned them having children, they said they were still too young, a month after that, she had found out that she was eight weeks pregnant. Her cousin started to believe she was psychic, having heard the knews after she had bet they were going to have kids.

Now at twenty-three, her birthday only a week earlier, she was expecting the birth of their healthy son only a month later. Ths was something that she had been dreaming of for years.

Rose felt his lips on her cheek, "having fun?"  
>"A lot," she smiled.<br>"Lily's here," he told her as he sat cross-legged next to her, playing with a strand of her reddish-brown mane, of which she had inherited from both her parents.  
>"Of course Lily would show up when I'm nearly finished," the girl laughed, "did the cot come today?"<br>"Just finished unpacking it in the lounge room," he answered immediately.

She felt a smile tugging at her lips, turning to face the wall again to give the paint one last stroke.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, placing a kiss on the corner of her lips, "you're amazing, you're gorgeous, you're unique, you're talented, and you're beautiful."  
>"You said that one already," she pointed out.<br>"It had to be said twice," he shrugged, his signiture Malfoy smirk at his lips.  
>"I lov eyou Scorpius," she let out in a hushed whisper.<br>"As I love you Rose," he answered, "but I think Lily's about to walk down the hallway and ruin the surprise for the nursery."  
>"Okay, okay, I'm going," th girl laughed, "you'd think for a pair of Ravenclaw's, we'd have figured out an easier way to keep everone else out of here until the baby is born," she thought aloud, taking his hands as he helped her stand, "and you'd think as you were smarter than me at school, you'd have though of a better way to kick me out of here so that you can invite Albus and Hugo over and you three can do whatever you three were going to do to this room."<br>"It's a surprise, babe, can't let you in here from now on," he led her to the door, "and don't worry, us three'll finish the painting."  
>"You better."<br>"Now go bond with your cousing," he chuckled, beginning to lead he rto the younger girl.

Rose turned to give hjm a final kiss before he ordered her to go to Lily.

"Rose," he warned her as she pulled back in after he had pulled away.  
>"I'm sorry," she murmurred innocently againsst his lips.<br>"Go."  
>"Going," she gave him a smile before turning on her heal and leaving.<p>

The Ravenclas isghed, looking back at what his wife had accomplished on that day, even in between her constant relief breaks.

Everthing was falling into place, they were finally settling down, _finally_.

…

_Number seven is done!_

_Funny thing? Is that ever since I wrote number five, I've been trying to write this one Liy Evans and James Potter one-shot for this collection, it's called 'Fly With Me' – no, not based on the Jonas Brothers song, or Frank Sinatra song – and I just can't finish it! It was supposed to be number six, but 'Little White Lies' ended up being number six, and it's supposed to be number seven, but this one ended up being number seven!_

_I seriously have issues when it comes to some things _

_So after this one is posted, I have three more to write – well, technically two if I can actually get my arse to work and finish 'Fly With Me' – and then this collection is finished!_

_Telling you ahead, I am one-hundered-percent certain, that the big number ten will be a Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter one-shot! Yes everyone, the golden couple will be the closer!_

_Looking at the tally, I can tell you that out of the nine I have started/planned/finished writing for this collection, that I write a lot more LilyJames and DracoHermione than I do anything else._

_This will be the second RoseScorpius one-shot; two DracoHermione one-shots; I have posted two LilyJames one-shots for this and a third is in progress; there is one RemusNymthodora one-shot and there will certainly be a HarryGinny one-shot! Maybe another Nymthodora and Remus? Or maybe add another Harry and Ginny one to the one that's already coming from underneath my sleave?_

_Getting there!_

_Review?_

_Tumblr - http: / paigeeeeyovkoff (dot) tumblr (dot) com /_

_Twitter - __https:/ /twitter(dot)com /#!/ paigeyovkoff_

– _Remove (dot) and spaces –_


	8. Letters of the Past

**Letters Of The Past  
>Couple: <strong>Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter**  
>Words: <strong>1,824**  
>Generation: <strong>The Golden Trio (Several Years Later)**  
>Disclaimer: <strong>J.K. Rowling is the creater, I'm just the supplier.

…

Ginny Weasley sighed, running her hands along the white fabric once more, as she studied herself in the mirror.

The clock on the wall behind her, said that she still had twenty minutes before she was to walk down the isle and meet her future husband.

She ran her hand over a crinkled part of the dress once more; it felt like an "Obsessive Compulsive Disorder" thing, her obsessively trying to flatten out that one crinkle in her dress like if the crinkle is there, it will end the world.

"What are you doing Ginevra!" a voice asked, she turned to see Andromeda watching her with a laugh.  
>"There's a crinkle in the dress," the red head complained, continueing to try and flatten the dress.<br>"It's perfect Ginevra, I assure you dear," the Black decendant told her.  
>"You're absolutely sure?" she questioned, looking down at the dress.<br>"I'm absolutely sure, dear, I promise."

The Weasley girl closed her eyes, turning back to the mirror before opening them again. She watched the crinkle through the glass, hoping that it would just dissapear.

"You remind me so much of Harry's mother," Andromeda said after a moment, Ginny could see through the reflection that she held a small smile, "you're over-reacting over the smallest detail on your wedding day. We had to break tradition and get James to calm her down," the woman let out a laugh, "Lily never heard the end of it from Sirius."

Ginny smiled, nobody had ever spoken to her openly about Harry's parents, nobody ever really spoke openly to Harry about them either, and Harry didn't know much of how her parents came to be together.

"She sounds lovely," Ginny murmurred.  
>"Lily was an amazing girl, you would've loved her," the older woman smiled at her, "I believe she would've loved you too."<p>

A tear dropped onto her cheek, she turned to look at her with a smile.

"I'm getting married today, I still can't believe it," she laughed, "I'm getting married to the man I had a crush on when I was _ten_, this is just so surreal."  
>"I have something that may make it feel a tad more real," Andromeda told her, holding up a piece of partchment, "it's a bit yellow, but this letter is as old as Harry."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"Lily Evans gave this to me, a week before she died, it was to be given to the woman that Harry married if he survived the war. She gave me one to give to him also," the older woman explained, "I haven't read them, but I can guess that it may make the day better than it already is."<p>

Ginevra slowly took the letter from the woman, looking at it slowly, before looking back up to her.

"I'll let you read it, but just remember that your father will be up here in about ten minutes," she reminded her, before giving her a small smile, "Congratulations Ginevra."

She nodded slowly, watching as the woman left the room, leaving the girl with her thoughts.

Andromeda had been correct, the partchment had been yellowed slightly, and as she opened it, she met the neat, delicate writing of Lily Evans.

_I'm not exactly sure how to start this letter, seeing as I would rather be saying everthing I'm about to write, to the reciever of this letter in person; but this letter, is only if something were to happen to James and myself, and the likelihood of that happening seems to be dangerously high at the moment._

_I'll start with introducing myself, and I'll see where I go from there._

_My name is Lily Claire Potter, my husband if James Adam Potter, and you are marrying our son, you must be if you're reading this letter._

_I have two things that are pressing urgent to explain._

_Firstly, if Harry is anything like his father, you'd hope that his best friend isn't a complete flirt, sleeps around with girls, and once hit on your best friend. But of course, James' best friend is Sirius Black, so I'm guessing that Harry's best friend should be nothing of the sort._

Ginny let out a laugh, she'd hope that her brother was nothing of the sort!

_But also, if Harry is anything like his father, and his father's father, and his father's _father's _father, then you shall be a red head. Am I correct?_

_James and Sirius referred to it as 'The Potters' Curse', Remus and I referred to it as luck. Ever Potter male, dating back as far as they can remember, married a woman with red hair. I was unfortunately the next one in the line._

_I sort of hope that Harry broke the tradition, but I shouldn't test fate, shall I?_

The girl smiled, laughter still bubbling at her lips. If she and Harry had a son, she could guess that they were going to be placed through the horrid trouble that every last Potter male had been through.

_Now second. I don't think this is something of up most importance, but it seems to be a problem._

_The only way you could be reading this letter is if _both_ James and I didn't make it through the war, so that also meant that Harry grew up without his father._

_I want you to take care of him, even when he says he doesn't need protection – which I know he will, because he's his father's son – protect him anyway._

_James hadn't grown up with a father, his father was still alive, yes, but he paid not much attention to James. I know that it would've been hard on Harry, as it has been hard on James._

_Please, look after him, don't let him do anything stupid, and that includes getting you pregnant if you're still in the middle of a war. I'm guessing that most Potter men didn't know that it's not a good idea to bring a child into something like that._

_Funny thing? James is reading over my shoulder right now and laughing, you do _not_ want to know what he had said about that last comment, I swear._

She shook her head, the laughter escaping her lips, never having met the two, she had not known what to expect, but now she was glad for this letter.

_I may not have met you, seeing as you're reading this letter, but I will let you know right now, that Harry must be a lucky man, and you a lucky woman, I wish you both congratulations._

_I regret having to write this letter, but it seems that it is for the best. I must be prepared, other wise who knows what could happen._

_With love, Lily._

"Hi," a quiet voice came from the doorway.

Ginny turned and her eyes widened with shock, abandoning all tears that were thretening to drop.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked him in a hushed whisper, walking towards him quickly.  
>"Breaking tradition," he shrugged, ruffling his hair nervously.<br>"Well you're not supposed to be here," she reminded him.  
>"That didn't exactly stop my Dad one their wedding day," the man chuckled, holiding up a letter.<p>

She smiled, showing him the letter that Andromeda had given her.

"Anything in there that I'd want to know?" he questioned with a smirk.  
>"If we have a child, it has to be a girl, other wise they'll be cursed," she smiled.<br>"'The Potter's Curse'? Never heard of anything so bizzare," Harry laughed.  
>"Neither have I, and I grew up with Ron," Ginny answered, the smile becoming smaller on her lips.<p>

The black haired boy in front of her, ran his fingers through his hair again, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"What else did yours say?" he asked her, motioning to the letter in her hands.  
>"To keep you safe, make sure you don't do anything stupid," his wife-to-be answered.<br>"I think that's a little late," Harry laughed, "the not-doing-anything-stupid thing."  
>She shrugged, "you did save the entire Wizarding world by 'being stupid', so I guess your mother would let it slide."<br>"You always reason everything, you know that right?" he chuckled.  
>"I can't reason why you're in here, Harry, because you shouldn't be," Ginny narrowed her eyes.<br>"I'm here," the 'Boy-Who-Lived' whispered, stepping an inch closer to her, "because I love you"  
>"I love you too, but that's not a good enough excuse," she told him smile on her features.<br>"Well, I can't really think of a better reason," Harry gave her a chuckle.

Ginevra lifted her finger, tracing the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead, remembering all of the trouble that it had caused over their childhood.

"Ginny? Dear, are you in there?" her mother's voice came from the hallway.  
>"You have to go," she told him in a hushed whisper.<br>"I'm going," he smiled, "I'll see you at the end of the aisle."  
>She nodded quickly, "go, before she catches you," giving him a small peck to the cheek, she watched her future husband dissapear underneath the alusive Invisablity Cloke, not before taking the letter swiftly from her fingers, and placing it in the pocket of his suit's jacket.<br>"I'm in here Mum," she called, watching as she saw the man's feet slowly shuffle across the ground to the door.

Watching those feet, while being fussed over by her emotional mother, she saw him dissapear around the door's hinges, leaving her alone with her mother.

"Oh Ginny, I can't believe it," Molly Weasley cried, cupping both of her daughter's cheeks.  
>"Mum," she squeamed.<br>"I can't believe it's happening, Arthur, our little girl is getting married!"  
>"How come she wasn't like this at Bill's wedding?" Ginevra questioned her father, trying to swat her mother's hands away from her face.<br>"You have no idea," he whispered to her, "but you're getting married, Ginny, I think she's just a little emotional."  
>"Just a little?"<br>"Okay, I get it," he chuckled, giving her a hug, "ready to go?"  
>"Yep."<br>"Not second guessing," he pressed.  
>"Nope."<br>"Don't think you're making a horrible mistake?" he continued.  
>"Dad, stop, I'm not backing out of this," Ginny narrowed her eyes at her father.<br>Arthur Weasley gave his daughter a broad grin, "just making sure, now I think we should go, don't want to be last for your own wedding, now do you?"

She laughed, receiving a quick kiss on the cheek from her mother, who then dissapeared in a flurry of tears, linking her arm with her father, they slowly made their way towards the aisle.

When she started laughing, Arthur shot her a confused look, she just shook her head and smiled, before looking down the aisle to see her husband-to-be waiting for her.

_I may not have met you, seeing as you're reading this letter, but I will let you know right now, that Harry must be a lucky man, and you a lucky woman, I wish you both congratulations._

…

_Alrighty! Look at that! My first – thought slightly AU – Ginny and Harry one-shot! It took forever to write, and the ending didn't turn out how I planned, but I'll live! I think…_

_Okay, so, if this makes it's number eight, that mean's there is only two more to go? WHAT! Aha! That was kinda quick! Even though at the start the first two took ffoorreevveerr to write, just saying, and that I've got this one that I haven't even finished, and I has originally hoped to be like number five, but yeah, that didn't happen!_

_Now, I can comfirm that the very last dedication will be a Harry and Ginny one – again – and it will be set DIRECTLY AFTER DEATHLY HALLOWS! Like in those few MINUTES after the end of the book. Not the Nineteen Years Later part, but the end of the WAR! After Harry snaps the Elder wand in two – I still can't believe he did that, I mean COME ON! All he had to do was go back and find the resurection stone and make sure he didn't lose the invisability cloke, and he'd have mastered the Deathly Hallows! Seriously!_

_Enough of me ranting!_

_As usual, I will post my Tumblr and Twitter links here, but along with a link to a post I made, my first REVIEW! And I'm reviewing the new Joe Jonas album – yes, I'm still obsessed with all the Disney people __ Just incase you thought my obsession was over!_

_Alright so here we go!_

_Review?_

_Tumblr - http: / paigeeeeyovkoff (dot) tumblr (dot) com /_

_Twitter - __https:/ /twitter(dot)com /#!/ paigeyovkoff_

– _Remove (dot) and spaces –_

_And me review of 'Fastlife' is HERE - http: / paigeeeeyovkoff (dot) tumblr (dot) com /post/ 11310906765/ joe-jonas-fast-life-itunes-deluxe-edition_

_Again, just remove the (dot) and replace with an actual dot and get rid of the spaces!_


	9. That Girl

**That Girl**  
><strong>Couple<strong>: James Potter and Lily Evans  
><strong>Words<strong>: 789  
><strong>Generation<strong>: Marauder's Generation  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Not J.K Rowling, but ya know, if you want to think that I am, you can, but just remember, I'm not her.

…

Lily carefully placed her foot on the bricked roof, making sure her footing was fine before stepping up onto it. She watched as he carefully placed both his feet on the roof, standing besides her.

From where they stood, Lily could see over just about the entire lake. She could see the tops of the trees that created the Fordbidden Forest, even in the dark, it looked amazing.

It was calmer than she thought it would have been, a lot more silent, especially for a school of such great attendance, even as the time rolled slowly towards a new day.

"Is it always this calm?" Lily whispered, still looking over the tops of the tree branches that made the Fordbidden forest.  
>"Depends," he shrugged.<br>"You must come out here a lot," she guessed, turning to look at him.  
>"Like you said, it's calm, it helps," the Head Boy chuckled, "sort of ironic."<br>"How so?"  
>"Just is."<p>

She sighed, sitting down on the roof tiles, leaning her head on his shoulder as he did the same.

"You missed the prefect meeting tonight," he told her, looking down at her epectantly.  
>"I got distracted, thank you for not ratting me out," she said.<br>"How do you know that I didn't?" he asked her with a smirk.  
>"Because I know you James," the girl replied, looking up at him quickly before looking back to the view in front of them.<p>

James Potter watched the girl, as she slowly closed her eyes and let out a deap breath.

He remembered that a lot had changed over the seven years that he had known her, and how every single bit of it mattered to the friendship that they held.

The friendship was vulnerable in a way, yes, but having it now helped; after all of the trouble he'd gone through just trying to get her attention.

His friendship, could hardly have been a _friendship_ to begin with, they had been 'at eachother's throats' since day one, to say.

Though the girl that sat at his side, was not one that wouldn't fight something without hoping to gain something in return. It made her so much different to the other girls that had just thrown themselves at him, making themselves out as an easy target.

This was the girl, who in their first year hated his guts.

This was the girl, while they were in their second year; he would confess his undying love to as he stood tall on the Gryffindor table.

This was the girl, who while in their third year, was so content on not letting him help her with Transfiguration homework, because she thought it would make her look stupid.

This was the girl, who during their fourth year had punched him square in the jaw when he put forward the idea of them two ever going on a date.

This was the girl, while they were in their fifth year, hated him even more when he became the reason she lost her bestest friend.

This was the girl, who only just last year, kissed him then ran at Christmas, and then ignored him for the rest of the year out of embarrassment.

Now, nearing the end of their first few months back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, every morning she would greet him as she vacated their adjoined bathroom, she would do simple things that nobody had ever imagined her doing, just small things, like the occasional hug, the once-in-a-while peck on the cheak before she skipped off to her next class, and the very-out-of-the-blue appearance at the Quidditch pitch during practices – her claim being that she had finished all of the homework assigned for that week and that she was going 'for a walk'.

James Potter didn't know what to call the two of them; everything that founded their friendship was confusing to him.

His friends had refferred to her as 'that girl' whenever she was in the room and they had been talking about her to begin with, it had stuck.

Even when she was no where to be seen, they would start the conversation with 'thinking about that girl again Prongs?', only incase someone else was to listen in on their conversation, even though it was well-known that he had fancied her from the beginning of their school years.

"Hey Lily, do you-" he looked down from his view of the lake, to see the girl softly asleep on his shoulder.

His question forgotten, he chuckled, slowly lying her down with her head resting on his chest.

Chuckling, he realised that even if anything were to change in their friendship, she would still be 'that girl'.

'That girl', having stolen his heart from day one…

…

_Can I tell you a secret? This was originally the 'Fly With Me' one-shot, but I had started drabbling, deleted the first part, and found that it was a one-shot in a one-shot! The outcome being so much better than the original!_

_This is the second last dedication! Don't be so sad, there'll be more stuff like this soon._

_Just a few things._

_I have deleted 'She Was A Gallagher Girl' and started re-writing it from scratch, and I'm going to do the exact same with 'Little Lullaby's', so if you were reading that, it's going ba-byes soon. _

_I hope that Little Lullaby's will be shorter than She Was A Gallagher Girl, meaning that I can have it re-written, finished and completely posted before I start re-posting She Was A Gallagher Girl, then have that finished, meaning that I can focuss on CIRCUMSTANCES!_

_That's something we haven't heard about for a while _

_Okay, so yeah._

_You put up with the Lily/James drabble, and you put up with my author drabble – too much drabble! – meaning I need to give you some sort of medal _

_Review?_

_Tumblr - http: / paigeeeeyovkoff (dot) tumblr (dot) com /_

_Twitter - __https:/ /twitter(dot)com /#!/ paigeyovkoff_

– _Remove (dot) and spaces –_

_And me review of 'Fastlife' is HERE - http: / paigeeeeyovkoff (dot) tumblr (dot) com /post/ 11310906765/ joe-jonas-fast-life-itunes-deluxe-edition_

_Again, just remove the (dot) and replace with an actual dot and get rid of the spaces!_


	10. The End in the Story

**The End in the Story  
>Couple: <strong>Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter  
><strong>Words:<strong> 578  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Do I look like I get paid to be this awesome? Uh, no.

...

Her footsteps echoed the hall, she was trying to get away from the body that left blood on her hands.

Of course she knew that Fred didn't die by her hands, and that his death was not her fault, but it tormented her to think that maybe he would never be the only one whom they had lost, and he was not.

The bodies of Remus Lupin and Nymthodora Tonks lay just a few feet away from him, their hands still intertwined; the body of Colin Creevy was only on the other side of the hall, in the midst of the bodies that belonged to hundreds of others.

She knew from what her brother had told her nearly an hour earlier, that the body of a Slytherin student lay burnt and destroyed, along with the Room of Requirement where he lay.

When Ronald had gone with Hermione Granger to find the missing Harry Potter, the young girl went on edge, not knowing the consequences of what they could find, whether or not it determined the fate of this war.

No one knew _anything_, nobody knew if the man, whom called himself the 'Dark Lord', was finished, nobody knew if it _all_ was finished.

Nobody had heard anything from 'the-boy-who-lived' about whether or not the year of being haunted by the enemy was finished.

"Are you ready to face everybody?" Hermione Granger's voice asked.  
>"Do you really have to ask 'Mione?" his unmistakable voice question, giving a nervous chuckle.<p>

The Golden Trio advanced the corner, stopping to meet Ginevra Weasley's concerned look.

"is he?" she stopped her question, seeing Harry Potter nod.  
>"Oh, thank God," she let out her held breath.<p>

Her eyes locked with his green ones, neither blinking.

Without letting either notice, the other two-thirds of the trio slipped away to everyone what had happened.

"Fred's gone," she whispered, Remus, Tonks, Colin, they're all gone."  
>"I know Gin, I know," he replied, his voice matching hers as he enveloped her in his arms.<br>"They're gone," she kept saying in sobs.  
>"It's okay Gin, it's okay," he continued to tell her, "Everything will be okay, I promise."<p>

She hid her face in his neck, both arms clasped tightly behind his waist.

They stood like this, for what felt like forever. Harry constantly murmuring assurances into her ear as she continued to cry.

"Ginny, came the faint voice of Molly Weasley," Harry, dear, come here."

Molly's voice was laced with tears, both Harry and Ginny looked to meet her face, red from crying, both her arms extended to the pair.

"Come here," she repeated in a whisper, taking her daughter in her arms.  
>"Mum, he's gone," the girl cried.<br>"I know dear," she said, he eyes meeting Harry's, she spoke of both her own son, and the Dark Lord.

Harry Potter gave her a nod, before Mrs. Weasley beckoned him forward and into the embrace. Sending he a smile, he shook his head, but softly placed a hand on Ginevra's back, drawing small circles with his thumb. From behind Molly Weasley, Hermion and Ron watched, only moving to stand with the three.

It was _finally_ over...

...

_I apoligise for how crap this one is, considering it's our LAST ONE!_

_So, yes, it's aaaall over now, the dedications are done! Do you know what that means? I can go back to re-writing 'She Was a Gallagher Girl' and 'Little Lullaby's'. I'll try and get 'She Was a Gallagher Girl' done first, that way it's over and done with.._

_Did you know, that if you loved this series, you're allowed to review?_

_You can find my Tumlr and Twitter account addresses on the last few chapters!_

_THANKYOU!_


End file.
